The Haunting of the Logans
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: The Titans crash land in the middle of Africa...and discover a piece of Beast Boy's past as they investigate the supposed haunting of the abandoned Logan house.
1. Chapter One: Crash Landing

**The Haunting the Logans**

_Summery: The Titans crash land in the middle of Lamumba, Africa. A gilrl named Zanta gives them a place to stay. Beast Boy's hiding secrets as the Titan's investigate the supposed haunting of the old abandoned Logan house._

_**Chapter One: Crash Landing**_

"y'all ready to go?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, let's get moving," Robin said, impatient to get to their destination. They were heading to Markovia, where Terra's brother lived. He wanted to talk to them and ask them about what his sister had done for them. He wanted to hear the whole story, so they were going there, for her sake, they owed her brother that.

Strapping themselves in, they heard the engines roar as their T-ship rose into the air. Beast Boy wasn't really looking forward to the meeting. He was still sad over what had happened, and talking about it didn't help him any.

They flew for many long hours. Suddenly, the T-ship began to rock. "Don't worry, people, just a little turbulance," Cyborg said calmly. "This is normal." Suddenly, the entire back of the ship was ripped off and sailed through the air.

"That's not normal!" Robin shouted. "Cyborg, what's wrong?"

"Major engine malfunction. I don't know what happened!" he shouted.

"Titans, prepare for crash landing!" Robin shouted. All the Titans strapped themselves in. The T-ship hit the ground with a loud thud and skidded a long way befor halting in a smoky, burning ruin.

Beast Boy was the first to jump out. "Man, where are we?" he asked, looking around. Suddenly, it hit him, he knew right where he was. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven came up behind him.

"I don't know where we are, but it looks like we're in a jungle," Robin said.

"How did we fly over this jungle?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Star, I guess my calculations were off," Cyborg said.

"I'm gonna go see if our stuff is okay," Beast Boy said. He trundled back to the T-Ship and began gathering everybody's things, which, to his surprise, were still intact.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" a voice asked behind them. The four Titans jumped and whirled. There was a girl with long, braided hair and she was staring at them curiously.

"Yeah, how'd you know we were in trouble?" Robin asked.

"Well, it's not every day that a giant Ship falls out of the sky in the middle of Africa," the girl replied.

"Africa?!" Cyborg shouted. "My calculations were _that far off?!" _The Titans were shocked. How long would it take them to fix the ship? How long would they have to stay here? And how were they supposed to get to Markovia now?

"I'm Zanta," the girl said, introducing herself. She shook Robin's hand.

"I'm Robin, this is Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and-" Beast Boy just came up, carrying the bags. At the sight of Zanta, he dropped them.

"Well, well," Zanta smiled quietly. "Look who's come home." She clasped him into a hug. To the Titan's shock, he pounded her on the back, "Hey Zanta, long time no see."

"Gar, where've you been?" she asked, staring at him.

"Gone," was the answer he gave, "but it's good to see you again."

"Come on, guys, I'll take you to my place." Zanta gestured for them to follow her, she trudged off into the jungle. Robin and the rest of the Titans were surprised this girl knew Beast Boy and even more surprised when she called him Gar. Robin guessed that their was more to Beast Boy than his jokes and pranks.


	2. Chapter Two: Voice from the Shadows

_Chapter Two: Voice from the Shadows_

They called it Sakutia, it's cousin malaria was more famous than this little known tropical disease. But this was far more deadly. Because it was so rare there were no vaccines, no known cure, and it was believed that no human could survive, only animals could. Believed, until it was proven by Mark Logan. But that story had faded into mystery, including what became of the Logans. They too, were shrouded in mystery.

* * *

Zanta led the way for a long time until she looked up, "We're almost there."

Robin fronwed, "So how do you know..." he was sure if he should call him Beast Boy, "...Gar?"

Zanta smiled, "I grew up with him."

"I didn't know you lived here," Robin looked at Beast Boy, who looked somewhat sheepish.

"Why do you call friend Beast Boy, Gar?" Asked Starfire.

"Why do you call him Beast Boy? Zanta asked in reply.

"Well, it's his name isn't it?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I knew him since he was two and I never called him that," Zanta said.

"I call him Gar because it's the name I knew him by. " She turned to Beast Boy. "Should you tell them or shall I?"

"You go ahead Zanta...just don't talk about _the accident_." Beast Boy's voice was a low whispeer, so they didn't hear anything about _the accident_.

"His name is Garfired Mark Logan, but I always called him Gar. His parents were Mark and Marie Logan" Zanta stopped, "and speaking of your parents, I'm glad you're here."

"Really? Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because something's going on...and nobody knows what it is." Zanta's voice was quiet.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"You remember your house, right?"

"Duh, of course I remember my house!" Beast Boy said.

"People have been seeing...things in your house," Zanta said.

"Things, what kind of things?" Beast Boy asked.

"They say they've seen your mom wondering around your house, calling for you," Zanta.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's working," Beast Boy said.

"And, you're not going to believe this," Zanta held out an article. "Legendary X-Men Leader Killed in Tragic Accident."

"What the heck?!" Beast Boy read it. "My Dad's not some superhero, he's a boring, grumpy genetics researcher."

"Well, that's what the article said," Zanta shugged. "How am I supposed to know what the truth is? Anyway, people say they saw your mom and your dad, standing outside in the rain during a thunderstorm."

"Okay, I'm a skeptic," Beast Boy frowned. The Titans were confused.

"B.B., your parents are dead?" Robin asked.

"You grew up here?" Cyborg asked.

"Your name is Gar?" Starfire asked.

"Your dad was some kind of hero?" Raven asked.

"Listen guys, I don't know about my dad being a hero or anything, but my name is Garfield Logan and I did grow up here." Beast Boy stopped. "Zanta, are you sure about these 'sightings'?" he asked.

"As sure as I breathe. Gar I've _seen_ them." Zanta's face was serious.

"What? When?"

"A few weeks ago. They were standing out in the rain...during a thunderstorm...Just like old times."

"Zanta, I need to go home," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy, we can't go home, we're standed here!" Robin said.

"No, not Jump City. _My home_. Take me to my house."

"Are you sure, no one's been there in years and it's falling apart-"

"I don't care! I just...need to go home."

"Okay, but everyone says it's haunted," Zanta warned.

"B. B., I'm not sure if I can handle haunted." Cyborg looked nervous.

"Haunted or not I'm going home," Beast Boy said, turning to the Titans. "Stay with her if you want but I'm going home."


End file.
